Mindful Thoughts
by Nene2
Summary: Trunks has been feeling strange for the last past days. Can talking to a friend help him solve his porblem? Read to find out. This is my first fan fanfiction. I would really appreciate it if you read it and review. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Mindful Thoughts  
  
A 19 year old boy walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the rail, looking out of the Capsule Corporation building at the sky and the many streets and buildings surrounding the Capsule Corporation building.  
  
The weather was warm even at night time. The warm breeze tugged at the boy's pant and jacket, blowing his shoulder length lavender hair over his face. The boy slowly pushed his hair out of his face with his hand.  
  
The warm breeze made the boy feel so relaxed he didn't even hear footsteps approaching him from behind. The footsteps became louder and louder, but the young boy was oblivious to his friend, who is now standing behind him.  
  
"Hey Trunks," greeted Goku in his usual cheery voice.  
At the sound of his name Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and spun around to see Goku smiling at him.  
"Hey Goku. What are you doing here?" asked Trunks returning the smile.  
"Just passing by. What about you?" asked Goku.  
"Just relaxing. Getting some fresh air," replied Goku.  
"Good idea. Hey Trunks, do you know where Bulma and Vegeta are? I haven't seen them around for a while," asked Goku.  
"Mother went back to her laboratory to work on Android 16. I'm not sure where father is though. Knowing him, he's probably training by himself somewhere," answered Trunks in a low voice.  
  
Sensing that there was a hint of sadness in Trunks' voice Goku walked up to his friend and stood beside him.  
"Are you okay, Trunks? You don't sound too good," asked Goku.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Goku. I've just got a lot on my mind that's all," replied Trunks.  
"Are you worried about the tournament?" questioned Goku.  
"No, I'm not. To be honest Goku, the tournament is the last thing on my mind right now. Besides, I'm re-entering the hyperbolic time chamber soon. I can do some training then. Unlike father, I don't think that training out here really helps much. I've just got other things on my mind," answered Trunks.  
"Do you feel like talking about them?" smiled Goku.  
  
Trunks turned around the face his elder. He was surprised that Goku wanted to listen to his problems. He didn't know what to say, so he just stared at Goku. Trunks knew that Goku probably wouldn't understand what he's feeling right now, but he knew that he would feel more comfortable talking to someone about his problems whether they understood or not and who else would be better than Goku.  
  
Trunks suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he realised that he still have not answered Goku. Goku was still smiling at Trunks, waiting for his answer.  
"Yeah, I guess it would be good to talk to someone about my problems, but you probably wouldn't understand, Goku," smiled Trunks.  
  
Goku's mile turned into a grin.  
"You'll be surprised, Trunks," whispered Goku.  
This statement from Goku somehow made Trunks feel that he could trust Goku with anything.  
  
  
  
For a few seconds neither Goku or Trunks said anything, both of them waiting for each other to speak first.  
"I guess you can say that I'm feeling a bit homesick," replied Trunks.  
"You miss Bulma?" asked Goku. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Before I left my world Gohan had already died and the androids were still terrorising my world. I'm just worried that she might be really lonely without me," said Trunks.  
"Trunks, your mother is a very strong person. I'm sure that she'll be alright without you for a while. If your mother in your world is anything like the Bulma I know, she'll be just fine. Bulma is a very independent person, just like you, Trunks," comforted Goku.  
  
Trunks smiled at the man whom his mother had told him about for as long as he can remember.  
"Thanks Goku," thanked Trunks for Goku's compliment about him and his mother.  
Trunks looked back down at the streets and suddenly he saw something that made him smile.  
  
  
******************  
  
This is the first part of my first DBZ fan fiction. Maybe I'll write up the second part after I receive some reviews. Thanks for reading and please review. ^_^  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mindful thoughts 2  
  
Goku followed Trunks' gaze and saw what Trunks was smiling at, a young boy of around 8 eight years old playing with his father.  
Goku immediately knew what Trunks is thinking.  
  
"I guess you never experienced that feeling before?" asked Goku.  
Trunks looked at Goku who was still watching the child and his father. Trunks looked back down at the father.  
"No, my father died when I was about three. Mother said that father never did care about me even when he was still alive," replied Trunks, his smile fading away.  
  
Goku patted his friend's shoulder, who managed to smile back.  
"Trunks," whispered Goku, "Bulma is not the only person on your mind, is she?" asked Goku.  
Slowly Trunks shook his head.  
"Goku, can I ask you a question?" asked Trunks.  
"Sure," answered Goku.  
  
"How do you show that you love Gohan?" asked Trunks.  
"It's a lot of things, Trunks. Like Chi Chi I'm a bit protective of Gohan. I always encourage Gohan to do his best and whenever I can I try to spend some time with Gohan, just the two of us," replied Goku.  
Again Trunks only nodded.  
  
He envied Gohan. Since he came to this world his father had not been at all protective of him nor did he ever encourage him. The only time he had been alone with his father was in the hyperbolic time chamber, but even then his father had wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
"Trunks, every father shows their love for their child differently. Vegeta loves you just as much as I love Gohan. He just has an odd way of showing it," comforted Goku.  
"A very odd way. How do you know that my father loves me, Goku?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I just know, trunks, because there's no father who doesn't love his child," answered Goku.  
"I think that my father is an exception. Ever since I came back to the past all I wanted is for my father to accept me, to acknowledge me as his son. I always thought that my father would love me like Gohan did, but I was wrong," said Trunks close to tears.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta does care about you, but he just doesn't show it. Vegeta isn't the kind of person hat shows his affection towards others," explained Goku.  
"You're right about that, Goku. When I entered the hyperbolic time chamber with father he completely ignored me and did so for the whole year. He didn't once ask how I was. Every time I got close to him he would just tell me to get lost," said Trunks getting slightly angry.  
  
"Trunks, I know that you're disappointed, because Vegeta doesn't seem to show any feelings for you, but he does. You just can't see it," whispered Goku.  
"I guess you're right," replied Trunks.  
  
"I'm always right. I better go in before Chi Chi comes out. You coming, Trunks?" asked Goku.  
"In a second, you go in first," replied Trunks.  
  
Goku started walking back to the lounge.  
"Goku!" called Trunks.  
Goku turned around.  
"Can you do me a favour?" asked Trunks.  
"Sure," answered Goku.  
"Can you please not tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone to have to worry about my problems and please don't tell father," begged Trunks.  
  
Goku smiled and gave Trunks a thumb up.  
"Goku, thanks a lot for your help. I really appreciate it. You really are like a brother to me," smiled Trunks and gave Goku a thumb up.   
Goku grinned and started heading back to the lounge, but suddenly he stopped.  
  
Goku turned around and saw Trunks had his back to him.  
"Trunks," called Goku.  
"Yeah?" replied Trunks facing Goku.  
"Vegeta is very lucky to have a son like you," commented Goku.  
  
Trunks was taken back by this comment, but managed to smile at Goku who smiled back.  
Before Trunks could say anything Goku turned around and left.  
"Thank you, Goku," whispered Trunks seconds after Goku left.  
  
Trunks gazed at the sky and took a deep breathe before whispering to himself, "I'll make you proud of me, father, I promise."   
As he walked back to the lounge to rejoin his friends, Trunks vowed to keep his promise.  
  
******************  
  
This is the second part of my fan fiction, Mindful Thoughts. Please read and review.   
Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my first part of this fan fiction. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope that the second part is just as good as the first part, if not better. ^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
